


Fish of Death

by broadlicnic



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadlicnic/pseuds/broadlicnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will take you out for a nice dinner, we can sit right in the middle of the restaurant where everybody will see us holding hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on lure_prompts

_"I will take you out for a nice dinner, we can sit right in the middle of the restaurant where everybody will see us holding hands."_

 **KATIE**

She saw them over Kim's shoulder. Reid followed Luke through the doors of Metro, head hung low. Luke bounded over to a table, and Reid shuffled over, hands in pockets and still barely looking up from his own shoelaces. This didn't look good.

They sat down, and Katie was sure Alison was trying to tell her something, but she craned her neck to see behind Bob and Kim. Reid had his head up now, dark circles around his eyes and he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Bob followed Katie's eyeline and nodded before turning back to his meal, unconcerned by the staring from the rest of his table.

"Why is Luke having dinner with Dr Oliver?" Casey asked.

"Shhh!" Katie hissed. "I'm trying to listen!"

Luke had his hand on Reid's cheek now, brushing a thumb over the bags under his left eye. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Luke said.

"No, it's fine," Reid said, taking Luke's hand from his face and holding it on the table. "I'm just tired. Long surgery today." He ran his thumb over Luke's knuckles.

"Aww!" Katie said, her eyes sparkling.

"Somebody should tell Luke to run far away, before it's too late," Chris mused. "And mother, would you turn around? You couldn't look more obvious if you tried!"

Kim stopped twisting in her seat and returned to her lasagne. "Katie, darling. You'll tell us what's happening?"

"Of course."

"Well, I couldn't be happier for them," Bob said. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "If not for their relationship, I would have made the biggest mistake of my life in selling the hospital to Invicta."

"Yeah, three cheers to Dr Oliver," Chris muttered, rolling his eyes. Katie slapped him on the arm.

"When did this happen?" Casey asked. "What about Noah?"

"I think that's something we'll have to ask Luke ourselves," Alison said.

Katie let out another squeal, and brought her hands up to her mouth, trying to hide her grin. "Have you seen the way they're looking at each other?"

"Yeah, they're making eye contact," Chris said. "That's what polite people do."

"Since when has Reid ever been polite?" Katie shot back. "They are so in love."

Reid shifted his attention away from Luke for a moment, and his eyes met with Katie's. He quickly raised a hand in greeting, and Luke turned in his seat to offer her a beaming smile.

"Busted!" Casey muttered. Alison giggled.

"Reid probably thought I just wanted to get his attention," Katie said. "It's not weird to wave hello to your best friend."

"I thought Henry was your best friend," Casey said. Alison nudged him in the ribs.

"Anyway," Katie said, choosing to ignore the awkward situation with Henry, "I don't think they realise we're talking about them."

Reid got up from his seat and raised a finger to Luke, indicating he would be back in a minute, before marching over to their table. He leaned in over Katie's shoulder, his voice low and breathy.

"Word of advice, Katie," he said, "don't become an undercover reporter. The way your head kept popping up, you looked like a meerkat."

To the sound of Bob and Kim's chuckles, Reid headed to the bar.

 

 **CASEY**

Casey was just finishing up in the cubicle when he heard the restroom door slam open.

"Are you okay?" came Luke's unmistakable voice, followed by the sound of a faucet gushing water.

"I am never letting you order food for me again," Reid gasped.

"I figured, with all the stuff you eat, you'd be fine with anything."

"I'm allergic to fish, Luke."

"That was true? I thought you were joking?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Someone turned off the faucet. Casey pressed his ear to the door.

"So, you're really a pisces?" Luke asked.

"You don't know when my birthday is?"

"You never told me!"

"You never asked!"

They were quiet for a few moments then, and Casey got the idea in his head that maybe Dr Oliver had died from fish poisoning. He slipped off his shoes and clambered as silently as possible onto the toilet lid, peeking over the top of the cubicle door.

Reid had Luke pressed against the sink, his arms wrapped around Luke's waist. Luke's arms were around Reid's shoulders, hands tangled in Reid's hair. Luke pressed their heads together, foreheads and noses meeting, while their bodies were so tight to each other, Casey could only tell where Reid ended and Luke began by the colour of their clothes. They didn't move for about a minute, just stared into each other's eyes while Reid made small circles on Luke's hip with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Reid said. "As long as you pay for my Fish of Death with your enormous wealth, I will forgive you."

Luke laughed, "Do you want to go back to your place, order pizza?"

Reid kissed Luke lightly. "Thank God," he said, smiling. "I'm practically half-asleep here."

"You look it," Luke said. He ran his hands down Reid's neck to his shoulders, and pulled his head back to look at Reid. "In the best possible way."

"Well, you're going to have to keep me awake until the pizza arrives," Reid said, taking one of Luke's hands in his own.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Luke asked, his eyes full of laughter. Reid brought Luke's hand down to cup him through his jeans, and Casey squeezed his eyes shut, climbing down off the toilet seat and waiting for the all-clear.

 

 **BOB**

Bob, Kim and Alison were waiting at the bar when Luke and Reid returned. Katie and Chris had gone to clear the bill, and Casey practically ran to Alison as Luke and Reid grabbed their jackets.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Alison asked.

Casey wrapped his arms around Alison's waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Just hold me."

"Okay, we're ready," Katie said, as she and Chris rejoined the group. "Hey, where are they going?"

Bob turned towards the door, knowing that the rest of their party would do the same. Luke and Reid were looking right at them, both with a smirk on their faces. Bob saw Reid wink at his grandson and laughed as he heard Alison's little yelp, as Casey clutched her tighter. Reid turned back to Luke with a raised eyebrow, cupped his face and kissed him.

"Oh my God," Katie whispered, clapping her hands lightly. Chris let out a grunt and returned to his drink.

"Casey," Alison hissed. "You were never like this with Luke and Noah."

"Yes, but he's, like, Darth Oliver!" Casey said. "I'm scared for Luke."

Luke and Reid pulled apart, and Bob could tell they were fighting every urge to go further right there and then. He'd been exactly the same when he first met Kim. They held hands again, turning to the group.

"I'll see you later, Katie," Reid said. "Bob," he continued, offering a nod to his boss. Bob raised his glass to Reid. Luke gave them the salute he'd become so fond of recently, and the two ran laughing out of the door.

"Uncle Chris," Casey moaned. "We have to rescue Luke from the bad, bad man!"

"We will," Chris promised.

"You two are awful," Katie snapped. "They're so cute together! If I'm happy for Reid, you should be happy for Luke."

Kim turned to Bob. "Thank you," she said, "for not selling the hospital to Invicta."

"Are you trying to say you're happy about my support for Dr Oliver?" Bob asked.

"I still think he's an arrogant, rude egomaniac," Kim said, "but I trust your judgement, and I trust Katie and Luke. There must be something likable about him other than his skills with a knife. One day, I may discover what it is."

"They may not know it yet," Bob said, as he helped Kim with her coat, "but those two are as much in love as you and me. That's what it is."


End file.
